havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Daynar Pasall
"Amnesia or no, you'll find your way, Daynar." - Lurri Tahwn before his medical discharge Daynar Pasall, largely known as 'Partisan' among certain resistance groups in Imperial Territories, was a former Force Recon Lieutenant during the first years of the Great Galactic War, an enabler of resistances on Imperial-occupied planets, and the eldest son of Alancian Lord Yuukin Pasal of the Council of Lords on Kesh. A long time member of GAR Force Recon's 2nd Marines, otherwise dubbed the 'Altagaks' by its members, Daynar served in many reconnaissance and direct action operations against varying sides opposing the Republic in the beginning of the Great War. His skill and tenacity in the field was most noted by his subordinates and commanding officers alike, as well as his righteous fervor and patriotism toward the Republic. Much of his time in FORECON consisted of long excursions into enemy territory and suicidal assaults against large or unknown hostile forces. Due to this and the high-risk tactics they utilized, the casualty rate for his unit was high, but so was the success rate for the operations they undertook. Characterizing the aspects of the creature from which they were alternatively named, the Altagaks typically struck with extreme force and precision, crippling enemy forces before they even knew what was hitting them. For this, they gained a minor reputation among the occupants of outlying Imperial outposts. Though his time in the Altagaks was eventful, Daynar was soon ejected from military service after the not-so sudden defection of his unit to the New Order mid-mission. The results of this defection would stick with him for the rest of his life, as he suffered a head injury that rendered him an amnesiac for the remainder of his life. After a brief period of recovery after being rescued from enemy territory, Daynar used military benefit money, as well as savings from his service, to purchase armor and weapons. He was determined: if he couldn't fight the Republic's enemies as a soldier, he'd do so of his own accord. Over the next few years, Daynar worked largely alone, only two modified DRK-1 'Dark Eye' Recon Probes to keep him company and assist him in his self-assigned mission. His mission took him deep into imperial territory as well as to the semi-explored fringes of wild-space, and there, he did what he knew best: killed imperials. Several small border outposts and their loss of contact with Imperial Command, as well as the uprising of a handful of resistance factions on Imperial planets, can be attributed to Daynar's freelancing. Pay typically came from side jobs and dealings with the Republic, such as trading information for a just pay to keep his operation going. Early Life "When the Sith came, the people of Alanciar resisted! We fought for what was right, and for the freedom of our fellow man enslaved on Keshtah. Follow that example, children. Do what you know is right in your heart." - Speaker Lunios to a young Daynar and his class. Daynar's childhood could only be described as tumultuous. Raised on the wild space planet of Kesh, he and his kind were new to Galactic society in the grand scale of history, having been a part of the Republic for less than a thousand years, but knowing of it for some time. Luckily for the young Keshiri, he had never known his people's controversial history of serving Sith stranded on their planet, of the civil war that had raged nearly a millennia ago, or the discrimination and assimilation the first Keshiri had to endure upon leaving their homeworld for the first time. Daynar was fortunate enough to be born to Yuukin and Fianna Pasall, the former a lesser Lord of Kesh's standing government. Most of his early childhood was spent in classes taught by Speaker Lunios, who was tasked with instilling Keshiri values in the young. Daynar took to these values easily, finding great interest in fantastical stories Keshiri storytellers had imagined or retold throughout his people's history. This interest inspired he and his brothers to take up a form of sword-fighting, with practice blades made in the style of ancient Shikkar swords that the Lost Tribe had first invented on his homeworld. As children's excitement typically does, his brothers' interest in learning the craft of swordplay waned over the years, but Daynar held to it. His initial tutelage was under a overly-ripe and wisened Keshiri man named Maldir, who instructed the young noble in various forms of fighting with many different types of swords, from short knives to the glass Shikkar to the lengthy longsword. The two quickly developed a strong bond as a father and son might, which was further cemented by the lack of his Father's presence throughout his childhood and his consequential need for a father figure. Meanwhile, familial relations lessened as he drew himself further into the art of sword fighting, to the point of Daynar's mother Fianna insisting to his father that lessons cease and Daynar begin his grooming for life as a future Lord. Yuukin denied the former, insisting that it was an admirable skill to pursue along with its practical uses once he became an adult, but approved the latter, stating that the sooner he was familiar with his future role on Kesh, the better. His younger brothers all the while kept to their studies, while his sister had been sent to Keshtah to begin her own preparation for womanhood and the role she'd play for the family. And so, the time Daynar spent practicing and enjoying his chosen talent was halved, and his own training in the manner of politics and lordship began. The next few years passed uneventfully until one warm summer day, just before Daynar's eighteenth birthday, Maldir pulled the teenager aside to inform him of a plan put in place by the boy's father: Daynar would be allowed to enter into a tournament held for swordsman all across Keshtah Minor and Major. As Yuukin and Maldir had both expected, Daynar was beyond ecstatic about the opportunity. Much of his few years of training was spent against simulacrum, his brothers, or Maldir himself. Just as well, he had never been able to display his skill before family or friends. His lessons were increased for a short time while his training as a noble was leased, a change Daynar whole-heartedly welcomed. Personality and traits Behind the scenes Daynar's faceclaim is a young Harron Tavus. See also Category: Individuals Category:Archives